This new variety of rose plant originated as a hybrid seedling produced by me at my Carlsbad, Calif., nursery said hybrid seedling resulted from a crossing of the variety `Gingersnap` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,330) with pollen from the variety `Marina` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,789) with the object of developing a variety having good health, vigor and good production of a flower having a more intense Orange and Yellow color. The present seedling was selected for propagation because of the brilliant Orange Red coloration of its flowers born on long, strong stems of a plant having a sturdy and vigorous as well as tall growth habit and propagation was done by me by cuttings as well as by budding in a nursery environment at Pleasanton, Calif. with such success that such propagation was carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed so that for commercial propagation, its homogeniety could be assured.